You Are Amazing
by LilaSkyBlue2016
Summary: Loren has a big secret, and doesn't know how to tell hubby Eddie. But this could change their lives and what will she do? One shot but might turn into a two shot. Read and Enjoy:) Some Leddie fluff to read about. Love, Rachel :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys its me again! I know I haven't updated A New Journey Begins in a while, but I have been really busy and feeling my other story. This is just an idea I thought of while reading a couple of these other fan fics. So it is a one shot- might turn into a two shot set in the future. As always read and review! Sorry if the spelling and grammar is wrong, I don't have spell check today :(**

**Enjoy:) Rachel (heart)**

Loren's P.O.V

How was I going to tell him? Was he going to be ok with it? Would he be angry at me? _Yes. _Though I didn't necessarily believe that, this was going to come as a surprise. I mean, I was only 22, married for just over 3 months. But I needed to tell him, and tonight was the perfect oppurtunity.

I went up to our bedroom and grabbed a dress from the closet. A simple black strapless dress would suffice and I paired it with the black and pink stilettos I wore to prom. I looked in the mirror and there was no way you could tell that I was pregnant.

My stomach was flat and my legs were curvy, I was over 1 month along and I was glad that I wasn't even close to showing yet. What a media frenzy that would cause. I heard the door close downstairs, and Eddie's footsteps as he came up the steps. I took a deep breath before turning around to head out of the bathroom.

"Loren? Are you here?" Eddie's sweet and sexy voice reached me and it took all I had not to run over to him and pretend everything was ok. Because it wasn't. One stupid mistake could ruin both of our careers.

"Yeah, I'm just finishing up getting dressed."

I took one final breath before walking out into the bedroom. Eddie sat there on our bed in a nice jacket and tie, he looked sexy. It was our 4 year anniversary tonight, and coincidentally it was also Eddie's birthday- the first day we kissed.

I smiled at the memory before walking over to Eddie and kissing him on the lips. It still felt surreal, even though I had been with Eddie for a really long time, it felt like the first time, everytime.

"Hi, babe."

Eddie pulled back and wrapped his arms around my waist. He brought me closer and sat me on his lap. I smirked as he leaned in for another kiss, but I stopped him. I needed to tell him now, or I wouldn't get it out.

"Hey, are you ok, Lo?" Eddie asked me, concern showing in his face.

I stood up and walked downstairs, signaling for him to follow me. He did, a confused look on his face. Once I got down the stairs, I went and sat on the arm of the chair while Eddie sat at our piano bench. I smiled once more as the memories of all the times we had made love on that piano bench came flying back. _No, Loren. That's what got you into this position; you couldn't stop yourself from ripping his clothes right off, could you? _I nodded my head and Eddie frowned at me.

"Loren, you're scaring me, what's going on?"

I took one look at the man I loved, my husband, and I was scared that I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him. I mean, how was he supposed to deal with being a 25 year old father? How was I supposed to deal with being a 22 year old mother? I felt the tears well up at the thought of Eddie leaving me, even though he swore he wouldn't; in our vows and every day after that, every morning we woke up wrapped in eachother.

I couldn't stop the tears from spilling over and Eddie rushed over to me, sitting down on the chair and pulling me into his lap. His hands rubbed my back and he kissed the top of my head. I couldn't stop sobbing, I thought I was over it, but every fear of Eddie leaving like my father left was intensified. Even more so now that there was a baby Duran on the way.

"Loren, baby please, just tell me what's going on and I swear, I will help you through it."

I pulled back from Eddie's chest and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. He meant it.

"Ok, but you have to promise me you won't get mad, kay?"

Eddie looked nervous for a second before nodding his head and continuing to stroke my back.

"Eddie, I-I'm... pregnant."

The word was just out there, no more trying to hide it. And for a second, I wished I could take it back and go back to the way it was 2 days ago before he found out.

"What?" Eddie stopped rubbing my back and looked down at me, his eyes searching mine.

"I'm pregnant."

Somehow, it was easier to say it the second time, and I could say it as a statement more than a question. Eddie kept staring at me with a blank expression on his face before he pushed me off of him and stood up.

I was scared he would yell or run, but instead he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

I dipped my head into his chest and I could feel his heart racing. His body, so familiar to me, held so much comfort in this moment, and I knew then , that everything was going to be alright.

"That's ... amazing, Lo!" Eddie squeezed me even tighter, but when I let out a gasp he loosened up, concern on his face again. He seemed to remember I was with child and a fresh smile popped on his face.

"So you aren't mad?"

"Of course not."

He said the last part like it was obvious and I felt stupid for worrying. Everything was going to be ok.

3 months later~~

Eddie and I were walking up to Max and Ma in the MK club, when suddenly I felt a sharp thump in my stomach and I stopped. Eddie stopped too, and looked back at me with confusion.

"What's wrong, Lo?"

Max, Ma, and Grace walked over and they looked scared, all glancing at my growing belly in worry.

"I don't know I just felt-"

There it was again. Eddie's eyes widened and he led me to sit down on the booth. I stroked my stomach and I felt it again. I knew what it was and tears appeared in my eyes, from joy. I rubbed my belly and smiled at Eddie.

"Loren?"

I wordlessly grabbed Eddie's hand and placed it where the thumping was happening. I saw a look of wonder on his face before tears started to well in his eyes, too. Max, Grace, and Ma seemed to realize this was an important moment, so they stood back and gave us some privacy.

I put my hands over Eddie's and squeezed, I could feel the occasional _thump-thump _of the baby kicking, but I was too busy looking at my husband who was staring at me with a smile on his face.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. It was a sweet kiss, one like the ones we had grown out of 2 years ago, the ones full of innocence and promises. All of our promises were new and we were dealing with them together.

Eddie kissed me back and kept rubbing his hand over my bump. I smiled against his lips and he pulled back. I went to stand up but Eddie stopped me by gently pushing me back down.

"Wait, Loren, I want to try something."

I looked at him, confused, before he leaned his head down and pressed his ear to my stomach. A few more tears flowed and even more washed down when he pressed his lips to my belly, and murmured,

"I am so lucky to have you and your mommy with me. I swear I am never going to let anything ever happen to you."

I cupped Eddie's cheek and he looked at me in amazement.

"Can you believe that's a baby growing in there?" I asked Eddie as we kept our gazes locked.

"It's not. It's our baby girl growing in there."

I smiled one last time before he kissed me again.

**AWW! I love Eddie so much right now! I am like crying... **

**How did you enjoy the one shot? As I said, I might make this into a two shot, that is a might. Entirely based on reviews and what people want.**

**So tell me what you want by reviewing or PMing me. **

**I hope you liked it:)**

**I will be updating soon on my other stories, don't worry.**

**Talk to you soon!  
Love, Rachel (heart) **


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! I got so many reviews asking for this to be a two shot, so here goes nothing… Hope you enjoy**

**Song Recommendation: You don't need me to tell you good songs…**

**Shout Out: hhlover2345 and hollywoodheighter**

**Dedication: marirosa1979- thanks for the help on the story… hope its good enough**

**Enjoy some Leddie loving.**

**Rachel (heart)**

"So Loren… how does it feel being pregnant?"

I rolled my eyes. _Seriously? That's the best she can do? _I've been pregnant for about 9 months and it's the same thing every time, how are you? What's it like? For once I wish someone could come up with some original questions. I put on a fake smile and answered Lily, the fakest person I know.

"It feels great, Lily. It's different but a good different."

"How has Eddie been during the pregnancy?"

I smiled at how protective and sweet Eddie had been since we found out I was pregnant. All of the froyo midnight runs and pastrami sandwiches someone could ask for. Eddie did go just a little overboard, buying our new house. Yes, a new house. We got a large mansion on the Hollywood Hills, overlooking L.A. It was so different than what both of us were used to, living in central L.A. The house was a classy white with windows on the entire first floor, leading to a patio with criss-crossing wooden beams on top of the patio in back, which led into a pool. The edge of the pool dropped off into the hills, so the water went seemingly endless. He also may have gone overboard getting baby supplies. We had two strollers and 4 car seats, two for Eddie and I and two for Max and Mom.

"He's been great."

Lily's smile faltered, like she wanted me to say that Eddie was terrible, barely holding it together. I was a mere 22, Eddie an old 26.

"That's great. So, have you and Eddie decided on a name for the baby Duran?"

We had, actually. But I didn't especially want to tell Lily that.

I opened my mouth to respond when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I gasped. I put my hands on my belly and I could hear Kelly and Jake telling them to shut off the cameras. I grimaced and my stomach tightened.

"Loren, are you okay?" Lily asked me, real concern evident in her face.

"I don't know," I said, truthfully.

I stood up and wavered slightly, my pregnant self unsteady. Kelly ran over to me and helped me steady myself. I pointed at my phone as Jake, Kelly, and I walked to the elevator, Lily muttered something not-so-holy and she told the cameramen to turn off the cameras.

Kelly pushed the button and handed me my phone. I was dialing Eddie's number when I felt a gush in between my legs. Jake swore and Kelly gasped. My eyes went wide as I looked down and saw a clear liquid on the ground. Holy shit, my water just broke. I felt a little lightheaded and Jake took the phone from me. I opened my mouth to tell him to call Eddie but he smiled at me before dialing the buttons.

Kelly held me up as the elevator went down and the Jeffrey looked at us strangely before wishing us a good day. I kept telling Eddie we needed to move into the new house, but he wanted to wait until we had the baby.

Kelly led me to the car and told the driver to head to the hospital. I told Kelly to call my mom while I grabbed the phone from Jake and realized Eddie had just picked up.

"Hey, babe; what's up?" Eddie asked; his voice bright.

"I need you to…" I said between panting breaths "call Mel and Ian and the Sanders and head to the hospital…" I kept panting, "the baby, it's coming."

I heard a sort of shuffle on the other side and the sound of running footsteps. And then a door slamming.

"Really? Are you- never mind, I will be there as soon as I can. And babe?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I smiled and replied back, "I love you too."

I hung up the phone and another contraction came through. I gritted my teeth and rode it out. Kelly grasped my hand held it tight. Jake told the driver to go faster and they were suddenly talking again.

"Ok, Loren: just take deep breaths and we'll be at the hospital soon," Kelly said reassuringly.

I nodded my head and we were suddenly there. Jake and Kelly both grabbed my hands helped me out into the warm California sun. I waddled as best as I could, to the door and was immediately met by the stench of chemicals and sick people hit me. It took all I had not to throw up right there.

"Hey, nurse! Pregnant lady here, and she needs to deliver," Kelly yelled. I glared at her language and she backed off, an apologetic look on her face.

A woman doctor, in her mid-thirties came up to me and helped me into a wheelchair. Another contraction hit and I yelled out. I felt tears come to my eyes and for one second I wished she would just come out already.

"Where's Eddie, and Mel?" I asked Jake, who was holding on to my shoulder as Kelly talked to the official at the desk. The nurse was pushing me into the room and Jake walked in too.

"They are on their way, don't worry," he said, with a smile on his face.

The woman told Jake to leave and she stripped me down into hospital scrubs and I laid down on the bed, another contraction on the way.

"How far apart are the contractions, miss?" Another female doctor walked in.

"About four minutes."

She smiled at me and the other woman left. I heard a sound of argument outside, then the door opened. Ian and Mel walked in and they immediately came over to my side.

"Hey, Lo, how are you?" Mel asked, squeezing my hand.

"Good, I think. I just want Eddie and Ma and Pop to get here so I can push her out."

Ian laughed.

"So, another Valley Girl is going to be here? Uh, I don't think the world could handle that," Ian joked as I breathed heavily, "and, don't worry; when Eddie called us, he was about 10 minutes out."

I breathed a sigh of relief and wanted him to get here ASAP.

I felt another contraction and Mel squeezed my hand harder as I rode it out. It felt like there was a steel band tightening around my belly. I cried out and I heard the door open.

I opened my eyes to see Eddie pushing past Mel gently and grabbing my hand. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Are you ok, Lo?" He asked, while rubbing my enlarged stomach.

I nodded my head and I smiled at him.

"She is going to be ready to push soon," the doctor said.

"Are you sure, love, because she can just wait," Ian said to the doctor, and we all laughed.

I felt another contraction coming on and grabbed Eddie's hand really tightly, I heard him stifle a groan, and then it was over. The doctor moved from the sink to sitting down in between my legs and for a second I felt uncomfortable, before she smiled and told me I was at 10 centimeters.

Ian moved behind Eddie as the doctor told me to take a deep breath, Mel was on my other side, and she reached for my hand.

I did and when she told me to push, I did. I cried out and it hurt like hell. The doctor reached up and parted my legs farther.

"You can do this, babe," Eddie whispered to me as he leaned close to my ear. I nodded my head and pushed again.

"I can see the head, Loren. Keep going. Count to 3 and push until 10."

I took a deep breath and followed her instructions. I could feel the head, then the shoulders, oh the shoulders, slide out and suddenly it was over and I could hear a baby crying.

I fell back against the pillows and heard a thump. I looked up to see Mel smirking at an unconscious Ian, who was lying on the floor. Eddie leaned down, and he kissed me on the lips. He pulled back when the doctor asked him if he wanted to cut the umbilical cord and I saw that he had tears running down his face.

Mel forgot about Ian and walked over to me, leaning down and giving me a hug. She backed off and Eddie took her place, holding our baby girl in his arms. She belonged there. She had brown eyes and a smattering of dark hair. She was beautiful. From the moment I saw here, she was mine.

I cried then. Deep sobs of happiness and sadness all in one. She was mine, and only mine. Eddie smiled at me and put our daughter in my arms.

She cooed at me and I looked down at her small face. I felt love, complete and utter love. Something I had only ever felt for her father. I looked up at Eddie to see him staring at her with the same expression.

I raised my hand and I stroked her face and she grabbed my hand. A new wave of tears came.

"Hi. I'm your mommy, and I will always take care of you."

Mel finally woke up Ian and they gave us a look before exiting the room.

Eddie bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"And I'm your daddy."

I looked up at Eddie and I reached up to run my fingers down his face.

The doctor came over and asked us what we wanted to name her. I smiled at Eddie before answering.

XOXOXO

I was holding my daughter in my arms and Eddie was standing next to me with a look of love on his face.

Max and Mom came in, tears in their eyes, but they stopped short when they saw the picture.

"Pops, Nora; Meet your granddaughter, Catalina Rosa Marie Duran."


	3. AN :)

**Hi people... (waiting for rotten tomatoes to be thrown at my face and booing) I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating recently. And by recently, I mean for the last few months. Do not worry my friends, I will continue to write and all that jazz. I have been super busy after getting out of school though. For the first 4 weeks, I was in driver's training, then for the last couple of weeks I have been working for my grandmother and she doesn't have WiFi. Sorry. And for the last two weeks, I have been writhing in pain because of my tongue. Remember back in April when I got my wisdoms out and had a tongue biopsy. Well, I had another one because it came back. This time they didn't put me under, just 500, 000 shots. But what can you do, right? **

**I will be updating my stories I'll Be Seeing You Again and The Spotlight Shines Bright, but I think I will be re-writing the whole TSSB because the reason I couldn't write is because I am wired for Leddie, not Lyler. But if you guys want, I will be asking which of my stories you want to be updated first. As in today. As in very very very soon.**

** I think I am giving up Something New though...**

**A. I'll Be Seeing You Again. (New Chapters)**

**B. The Spotlight Shines Bright (Whole Re Write, no Lyler. I'm not rewriting the first chapter though...)**

**C. A one shot about a very very sad topic. It should be some of my best writing though. Set about 8 months after HH ended. **

**D. UPDATE THEM ALL! (NOT A REASONABLE CHOICE!)**

**Please review with your answers or PM me with any suggestions. **

**Damn, I missed you guys.**

**Love, Rachel. **

**PS. I am writing a story on WATTPAD based on the song, Stay by Sugarland.**

**Should I write a story for HH based on that? **

**You can check it out by going to .com and in the search box, type in LaylaQ82, it's called Baby, Why Don't You Stay. It's not done or anything, but I am thinking about writing a story about that. Where Loren is like Becca and Eddie is Justin. **


End file.
